


Will and Jo: Mystery of the Missing Map

by KJ52



Category: Post Hardy Boys Mysteries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ52/pseuds/KJ52
Summary: Will and Jo Pilot are two teenagers living on the countryside in England. All at once, their guardians disappear and they are left with their annoying cousin... and a murder mystery.





	Will and Jo: Mystery of the Missing Map

Will and Jo:

The Mystery of the Missing Map

 

Chapter one:

 

THE TRIP 

WILL AND JO PILOT were two teenagers who lived in Everly Estate with their Uncle Ed (who was very rich and owned around fifty servants), Aunt Amanda, and their little cousin, who was seven and the most annoying little girl they knew. Her name was Ursula Marie and she certainly fit the description. She looked like the sea monster from The Little Mermaid. Ursula Marie got whatever she wanted and wore as much pink, sparkle, fluff, hair decor, and makeup she wanted. Will, who was 5’11, was a fair-haired, brown eyed, boy who was the nicest in town. Jo, a serious tomboy who had blue eyes and black hair (in a pixie cut), and usually wore jeans, a t-shirt, and sweatshirt, was 5’9, and loved to go skating. One day the twins were roller-blading in the skating park Uncle Ed had added to his old mansion, when Jo’s kitten, Jack Sparrow, came running out from behind a horse stall. Jo stopped immediately and skated over to see him. “How did you get out?’’ she asked him. And out of the blue, Will’s parrot, CopyCaptain, flew screeching down the street saying, ”Out of the house! Out of the house!” The kids skated back to their uncle’s house, not hurrying at all because they knew what was waiting for them. Ursula Marie would saunter off to her room, leaving them to clean the great hall by themselves. She was afraid of almost everything, including hamsters and puppies. She had a baby doll that wet in her bed every night, and cried “Momma, Momma!” every thirty minutes. The twins had once tried to burn it, but had been caught and put on probation for two months.

 

That very afternoon, Jo and Will had set up a prank on Ursula Marie. Earlier, they rigged a mechanism that would make a “ghost” come out of one of her many closets (she was afraid of ghosts too). They had attached a piece of fishing wire to the main door handle in her bedroom and one of the door handles to a closet ( one that was clearly in view). Then they hung a sheet inside the closet and drew authentic-looking eyes and a leering mouth on the ghost’s face. They made an “arm” by bunching a piece of sheet and tying the end of that to another, but shorter, piece of fishing wire and attached it to a short extension of scotch tape and pasted it on the door. So now, when Ursula Marie would open her door to smuggle cake into her bedroom or hide while Jo and Will cleaned up downstairs, she would get a small fright ( large in her case) and learn that she should think twice before skipping out on cleaning again. When they got to the house Ursula Marie was just going up the stairs when she heard them, she quickly turned around, sneered, and ran the rest of the way up to her bedroom. Jo smiled and turned to look at Will. They both waited and listened. A scream could be heard all through the house. Ursula Marie came running down they stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her. As fast as they could, they rushed up the stairs and took down the ghost and all of the evidence, and hid it in their bedroom and got back down before Ursula Marie and Uncle Ed came walking through the hall.

When she came back down, Uma (Ursula Marie’s nickname) looked both confused and angry. She saw Jo and Will standing there and ran over and started punching every bit of Jo she could reach. Jo picked her up by the collar of her shirt and held her out with a disgusted look, and Jo said in a sing-song voice: “A stinky shrimp named squirt,” and Will finished for her “had a ginormous burp.” Will pretended to sniff a fake flower (that looked very real) and Uma said “Hey, give that to me!” Will handed her the flower and she took a huge whiff of it. She started coughing uncontrollably as Jo and Will exchanged looks. Will winked. He had hid pepper in every part of the flower he could and preserved it until the perfect time. “Ahhhh! AAH! It burns!”

 

Two days later, Uncle Ed and Aunt Amanda were talking about heading to France to visit a distant friend who was sick and needed help. Unfortunately Jo and Will had to stay home….WITH URSULA MARIE! Uncle Ed and Aunt Amanda started packing on May 5th and were due to France in two months. “Um……….. Daddy?” said Ursula Marie while Uncle Ed was packing. He was mumbling something about bringing his battleship collection. “Uh, yes, Ursula Marie?” He said. “Can I”—“ NO URSULA MARIE! YOU MAY NOT COME WITH US! YOU HAVE TO STAY HERE WITH JO AND WILL!” Uncle Ed was very upset, for he had been arguing with Ursula Marie about this for days. “But—But—BUT!?!” She started. “No buts about it!” said Uncle Ed, “Aw, come on!” Ursula Marie whined. As she walked down stairs, she started to think of ways of scaring Jo and Will. Uma grabbed a notebook and jotted down some ideas.

1\. Ghost prank. 2. Water on door prank (put water on a doorway and when you open the door the water falls of the edge and spills on the person who opened the door). 3.Have my baby squirt water on them. 4. Sneak up on them and hit them on the head with a baseball bat from the old barn. (She crossed this one out because she hated going into that old barn on the edge of their forest). 5. Destroy Will and Jo’s best clothes by dumping cranberry sauce on them. As she wrote these things she slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

In the morning, Jo had to drag Ursula Marie along while she and Will went to the Barber Shop. Will got his normal haircut and Jo, her usual Pixie style. The barber, Mr. Billings, was very nice to Willand Jo, and always “accidentally” got Ursula Marie’s haircut wrong. Ursula Marie was acting very suspicious this morning, and Will and Jo had no idea why. When they got home, Ursula Marie ran into her room and started shuffling around. Will barely dodged a burst of water from the top balcony, and he suspected that it had come from Ursula Marie’s baby doll. Then, about a half-hour later, Jo heard an “Oops” from up above, and a white sheet came hurdling down on her. For supper, they had chicken, dinner rolls, and cranberry sauce. Unfortunately, the cranberry sauce was mysteriously “missing” and Aunt Amanda had Mrs. Morgan, the cook, make broccoli as well. “Oh, no,” said Ursula Marie when she came tumbling downstairs: “Not broccoli again!” she wailed. “Do you want spinach?” asked her mother inquisitively. “Uh, no mummy, broccoli is fine.”

 

When she woke up, Uma tried the next assault on her list. She smothered Jo and Will’s best clothes with a pint of cranberry sauce. Feeling very satisfied with herself, she snuck the clothes under the laundry door and walked away. As she waltzed back to her room, Will passed her in the opposite direction. “Uh-oh,” thought Ursula Marie, stopping. About ten seconds later, she heard “WHAT!?! JO! COME QUICK!” Jo quickly ran past Uma towards the laundry room. “WHAT HAPPENED, THIS IS MY BEST SHIRT!” Ursula Marie skipped happily to her room. She got out her notebook and wrote, Mission accomplished, on the bottom of the page. She put away the notebook just as Uncle Ed stormed in the doorway and said, “Come Ursula Marie, we need to talk.” She walked with her dad down the stairs. “Ursula Marie where have you been?” asked Uncle Ed. “I have been in my room for like, an hour, daddy.” she said, innocently. “Are you sure you are telling the truth?” he asked. “Why, yes, why wouldn’t I?” She said, in the same tone. “Alright, then, you can go back to your room now.” Ursula Marie walked away with the most smug expression anyone had ever seen.

 

The day of the trip, the cousins all came to the shipyard in London to see off their Uncle and Aunt. Ursula Marie had cried herself sick the last few days, and was looking rather pale and peaky. As they walked to the shipyards to catch the Ticonderoga II, Will couldn’t help noticing that there was a group of mean - looking characters who were staring at them. He mentioned this to Jo, and also noticing that they seemed to be trailing them. The twins, enhanced readers of mystery books, had read the whole Hardy Boys mystery series and over half of the Nancy Drew books.

As they waved goodbye, Ursula Marie started crying again and went to the public restroom to throw some cold water on her face. The twins chauffeur, Edward Jaden, had to wait ten minutes for her to come back out. When she finally emerged, Uma looked rather shocked and kind of jittery. Will and Jo hadn’t talked to her since the clothes incident and they still hadn’t forgiven her for it. All the same, Jo asked her, rather curtly, “Where have you been, you wimp.” Uma looked hurt, and Will gave her an angry glare. “You don’t have to talk to me like that, some mean looking men stopped me when I got out and asked where I lived!’’ Now it was the twins turn to look shocked.

 

When they arrived home it was time for Ursula Marie to go to bed. Mrs. Morgan, the housekeeper, put her to sleep and said her prayers with her. It was Friday, most of the staff had the weekend off. Will suggested they watch a movie and Jo agreed. They chose to see The Water Horse, directed by Jay Russell. The movie ended at two in the morning, and they weren’t tired at all. Jo said that they might play a game, but they fell asleep before they could decide. Secretly, Will had been thinking that if Ursula Marie had actually told the men where she lived, they might have company. it was because of this, that Jo and he woke up frequently during the night. The empty mansion gave them that eerie feeling that someone - somewhere - might be watching them. What they didn’t know, and what the security cameras couldn’t see, was that they were being watched, by one of the men at the shipyard.

-To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. This is my first story. I probably failed.


End file.
